


fill up the space

by illimerence



Series: bull and krem's sexcellent adventures [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illimerence/pseuds/illimerence
Summary: Krem has owned many dicks in his life. This one's different.
Relationships: Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi/The Iron Bull
Series: bull and krem's sexcellent adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099418
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	fill up the space

**Author's Note:**

> this fic uses a combination of male-coded (cock, dick) and female-coded (cunt) words for a trans man's genitals. stay safe!  
> (it also contains blatant wish fulfillment. i want to own one of these so bad.)

Krem remembers the date of his first T shot. Of course he does.

He knows some guys like to do transition timelines, comparison photos, anniversaries, but Krem doesn’t really care. He remembers the date, but he doesn’t keep it marked on a calendar like “one year on T!!” or anything, and he doesn’t really broadcast it, either. He’s not against it or anything - he can see why people do it, will happily participate in his friends’ HRT anniversary celebrations, and he is stoked to be on testosterone, but it’s just not something he feels the need to keep track of.

Which is why it’s a surprise when he comes home from work to find Bull sitting in his living room with a six pack of expensive-looking craft beer and what appears to be a shoebox wrapped in pink, white and blue wrapping paper. With a shiny blue bow on top.

“Um?”

“Surprise!” Bull says, and stands to give Krem an enthusiastic hug hello.

“...yes it is?” Krem says, muffled against Bull’s chest.

“Happy anniversary, Krem de la Créme.”

“Happy - what?”

“It _is_ your one year on T today, right?” Bull asks, stepping back.

“Yeah - but like - I can’t believe you remembered.”

“Of course I remembered. You’re my best friend.”

“I wasn’t even going to do anything.”

“Yeah, that’s why I did something.” He hands Krem the wrapped shoe box.

“Really, Chief? You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“To be honest,” Bull says, voice dropping slightly, “it’s just as much a gift for me as it is for you.”

“Oh. So it’s one of Those presents, huh?”

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Bull settles back onto his place on the couch.

It’s wrapped so neatly that Krem can’t bring himself to tear into it, has to carefully peel up the tape on the edges. When he pulls back the wrapping paper and sees the logo on top of the box he freezes. “Bull.” Bull doesn’t say anything, just looks back at him with a not-innocent-at-all little smile on his face. “Bull, you didn’t.”

Bull shrugs. “It’s not a big deal. I could afford it.”

“Merciful Andraste’s holy vagina,” Krem mutters. His hands hover over the lid of the box, and he keeps looking back and forth between the box and Bull, who looks infuriatingly pleased with himself. He doesn’t know if he wants to open it or make Bull take it back.

Bull’s spent good money on him before, but that was before they were fucking. Or whatever it is they’re doing now that involves orgasms and sleepovers and sometimes holding hands and snuggling on the couch in front of chick flicks, but also everything else they used to do as Just Friends. And Krem doesn’t know if this complicates things, or if it means anything, or if it’s just a gift from a friend.

A very expensive gift from a friend.

A gift that he’s wanted for years but has never quite been able to justify the cost to himself, from a friend.

“Are you going to open it or just stand there staring at the box all night?”

Krem swallows. “Right.” And he pulls the lid off the box.

Krem has owned many dicks in his life. There’s the one attached to him, yes, but there’s also the cheap “realistic” rubber dick he brought the day after he turned eighteen that’s a couple of shades too light for his skin tone because it was the only shade it came in, and there’s the purple sparkly silicone dick someone gave him as a gag gift one Satinalia that somehow became his go-to strap on, and there’s the smooth black so-called strapless dick that’s fun to use on himself but is impossible to actually keep inside him if he wants to fuck someone else.

This one is different.

He doesn’t know how, but Bull’s picked the exact one he has saved in his bookmarks folder in case he one day finds an extra couple of hundred bucks. It’s 6.5 inches of medical grade silicone in the perfect skin tone, soft enough to pack with, hollow so he can use a urinal instead of a stall, and comes with a flexible plastic insert to make it erect. There’s even a pair of textured ridges where it fits against his body so he can feel it during sex. When Bull said “just as much a gift for me” Krem had been expecting maybe a high-end dildo at the most, not a fucking three-in-one packer.

“I don’t know what to say,” Krem says. “This is - I mean - shit, Chief.” He sits down heavily on the couch next to Bull. If he’d figured out how to cry yet he probably would be.

“It’s no problem,” Bull says. He wraps an arm around Krem and pulls him in close in a one-armed hug. “Nothing but the best for my best guy.”

“You’re gonna make me cry,” Krem says.

“You wanna try it on?”

Krem clears his throat. “Yeah, I wanna try it on.”

“Give it a wash first,” Bull says. “You never know if it’s got contaminants -”

“-From the factory on it, yeah, I know. Fuck. An actual three-in-one.”

Krem goes into the bathroom to wash it, then into his bedroom to change out of his work clothes. He spends a minute or two tossing up whether he should wear a harness with it or not - Bull clearly wants to have some fun with it, but Krem doesn’t know if that’ll be now or later - and eventually decides on a packing harness, not a proper strap.

He slides the dick into the harness, pulls it on, adjusts the base of it so it’s flush against his body, and… shit. He might actually cry from this. Ignoring the thin black strip of fabric holding it against him, it almost looks like it’s actually part of him. It’s a little awkward compared to other packers he’s used, much bigger, like he’s walking around half-hard, but that’s to be expected. He reaches down to touch it. It even feels like a real dick - the silicone is layered so the outside is soft and almost feels like real skin.

Fuck.

He takes his hand away from it before he gets… distracted, and pulls on his underwear and a pair of sweatpants. He can see the outline of it through the fabric. He wonders how it’ll look in jeans, if it’ll be this obvious, or if the denim will hide it a little better.

Back out in the living room, Bull leers at him, eyes lingering on the bulge. “Looking good, Krem.”

“You picked well. I’ll have to find some way to thank you.”

“I can think of a way or three.”

Krem smirks. “Reckon you can wait a while, or do you need it in you now?”

Bull makes a pleased sort of rumble in his chest. “Mm, think I can hold off for a beer or two. You want one?”

“Obviously. You want something to eat?”

“I wouldn’t say no.”

In the kitchen, Bull opens two of the beers and sits on the only barstool at the counter that doesn’t creak ominously under his weight while Krem pulls things for a stir fry out of the fridge.

“So,” Bull says. “Have a good day?”

“Yeah, you know. New liver, same eagles.”

Bull huffs a laugh. “I hear that.” 

It’s so exceedingly normal. It has been, since that first time Bull had offered to get Krem off. Krem had worried it would make things weird, adding mutual orgasms to their friendship, but it hasn’t at all, not yet, at least. They still get drinks with the boys and share dirty jokes and spot each other at the gym and watch dumb movies together on weekends, only now they get distracted during those movies and end up rubbing off on each other while the credits roll.

“Hey, you want any help with that?”

“I dunno, Chief, think you can keep your remaining fingers intact if I trust you with a knife?”

“For you? Sure. I know how much you like my fingers.” And that’s another thing - how easily those jokes settled into their shared vocabulary. How normal it is that they do this, now. Four months ago, Krem was a mass of sexual frustration with what he thought was a hopeless sort-of crush on his best friend, and now sex with Bull is a fact of life.

Not that Krem takes it for granted. He appreciates every single orgasm Bull gives him - and it’s been a lot of orgasms. Like, a lot.

“Hey,” Bull says, “no thinking about sexy stuff while cooking, you’ll burn yourself.”

“I’m not thinking about sexy stuff,” Krem protests.

“You damn well are,” Bull says. “You get this look in your eye, when you’re thinking about what you want me to do to you -”

“I do not.”

“You do. It’s kind of hot, actually. But not when you could hurt yourself if you’re not paying attention.”

“For fuck’s sake. Fine, I’ll focus on the cooking. Pass me my beer.”

It’s still so easy to be with Bull like this. It really is kind of hard to believe that fucking hasn’t made things awkward, or difficult, or just different. But Bull’s not the type for that, is he? He’s still friendly with all his exes, and apparently he’s slept with roughly a third of their friends at least once and shit hasn’t got weird with them, so. It’s good.

They turn on some mindless reality TV to watch while they eat, sitting on opposite ends of the couch and playing some kind of half-assed game of footsie, and then Krem goes and puts the dishes in the sink and comes back to sit by Bull. Bull turns the TV off and turns to grin at him.

“So,” he says, and just that one word has heat rising in Krem’s cheeks.

“So.”

Bull leans in to kiss him, and it’s filthy from the moment their lips meet, all teeth and tongue. Kissing Bull like this gets Krem hard quicker than anything, and soon he’s squirming in place. That’s before Bull reaches between them to grope Krem’s new cock. It shifts the base of it against Krem’s real dick, giving him a tease of what it’ll be like to actually fuck with it, and Krem moans at the feeling.

“Fuck,” Bull groans against his mouth. “I knew it’d be good, but shit, Krem, it feels like the real fucking deal.”

Krem laughs breathlessly. “Wait until you see it for real.”

“What do you say we take the party to the bedroom?”

Krem snorts. “Is that what you’re calling your dick this week?”

“Ha! I mean, if the shoe fits.”

Krem gets up, pulls Bull to his feet, and practically drags him down the hall. “Gimme a moment,” he says, once they’re in the bedroom. “I gotta… make some adjustments. Why don’t you get comfortable?”

He grabs his leather harness from its box in his closet and dips into the bathroom to switch them out. The insert for the cock itself isn’t difficult to figure out, it just slides right in; Krem pulls the harness on, feeds his new cock through the o-ring, and tugs the straps tight.

Looking down at himself gives him a moment of euphoria. It looks _real_ , even with the leather tight around his hips and thighs. He’s never had bad bottom dysphoria - he enjoys his cunt, now that there’s no bleeding involved, and aside from the occasional thought of what it would feel like to actually have his dick inside someone, he doesn’t feel like he’s missing out on too much. But this…

When he first got a binder, he’d had the idea that he would wear it for special occasions, when he wanted to dress up and wear a nice men’s shirt without having it gape around the chest area. But then he’d tried it on, and he realised that he never wanted to leave the house without wearing it again.

This isn’t exactly like that. He still doesn’t mind his original plumbing, and having a hyper-realistic prosthetic dick isn’t giving him an epiphany regarding suddenly wanting phalloplasty or anything, but… he likes it. He likes it a whole fucking lot.

He pulls his sweatpants back on over top of it and heads back through to the bedroom, where he finds Bull reclining on his bed naked, half-hard, and touching himself slowly. “Well,” Krem says, stopping short in the doorway. “You definitely got comfortable.”

“Could be better,” Bull says. “You could be over here with me. Shit, look at you.” Krem watches him squeeze himself. “You look… mm. You look pretty excited to see me.”

“I do?” Krem looks down at himself and makes an exaggerated surprised face. “Oh shit! That wasn’t there this morning!”

Bull laughs hard at that, and while he’s distracted Krem crosses the room and climbs on top, kisses him before he’s even done laughing. 

Bull’s laugh turns into a groan as Krem rolls his hips, rubbing his clothed cock against Bull’s bare one, and Bull grabs his ass to help. Without pulling away, Krem reaches between them to pull his cock out of his sweatpants, lines it up with Bull’s and wraps a hand around both of them.

Bull makes a surprised sounding groan and pulls back, looking between them at where their cocks are pressed together, and swears harshly in Qunlat. “That’s so fucking hot.”

“You wanna get a bit more intimately acquainted with it?”

“Shit yeah,” Bull says, his breathing ragged. “Get your kit off.”

Krem stands to strip out of his sweatpants and t-shirt, and Bull hums appreciatively when he sees him naked. He sits up at the edge of the bed, and Krem comes to stand between his legs.

Like this, Bull’s of a height with Krem’s chest, and in the past, that would have made Krem a little uncomfortable. Not anymore. It’s partially because of the testosterone, the hair on his stomach and the muscle of his shoulders and chest drawing the attention away from his tits, and partially because Bull, well. Bull isn’t looking at his chest.

Bull’s looking at his cock like it’s the best thing he’s seen in his life. “Shit, Krem. I knew it’d look good on you, but…” He wraps a hand around it, careful - almost reverent, and that’s making Krem feel things he’d rather not examine too closely right now. He drags his hand slowly down the shaft. The ridges at the base graze against him teasingly. “Can you feel that?”

“Mm. Yeah.”

Bull grins and does it again, stroking Krem’s cock, the base of it rubbing against Krem’s body. It’s not enough to get Krem off, but it feels fucking good - he rocks forward into it, watching the way Bull’s hand moves on him. Then Bull dips his head to lick at the tip, and Krem gasps. “Fuck, Bull -”

Bull’s free hand comes up to hold one of Krem’s hips, and he looks up to meet Krem’s eye as he wraps his lips around Krem’s cock and slowly sinks down. “Fuck the Maker!” He can feel it, just a little but what’s really getting him is the sight of his cock in Bull’s mouth, the way Bull’s eyelid flickers just a little as he goes down. He wants to grab Bull by the horns and fuck his mouth hard enough that he can rub off on it. “Fuck,” he gasps again, “Bull, Bull -”

Bull pulls off. He doesn’t bother to wipe the spit from his chin. “Hey,” Bull says. “You wanna fuck me?”

It’s like a kick in the gut - a very pleasurable one. “Holy shit,” Krem wheezes. “Yes. Yes, I want to.”

Bull grins up at him. “Well,” he says. “How do you want me?”

Krem digs a condom and lube out of his Box of Fun Things while Bull lounges back on the bed, touching himself lazily. This isn’t something they’ve done before. They’ve talked about it, often with very satisfying conclusions to the conversation, and Krem’s fingered Bull once or twice. He’s fucked other people before, of course, but not Bull. Not yet. He doesn’t know why. Bull just hasn’t asked for it, and Krem very much enjoys bottoming, so. First time.

He kneels on the bed between Bull’s spread legs. He has to stretch to kiss bull, his knee pressing tight against Bull’s cock as he does, and he has to stop to make the room he needs to slick his fingers and press two of them to Bull’s hole, rubbing lightly. Bull shudders at that, and it’s like an earthquake.

Bull talks him through it - not that Krem needs it, but Bull’s got a dirty mouth, and when he demands another finger or groans “yeah, that’s it, right there,” it gets Krem that much hotter. It’s only a few minutes before Krem’s rolling the condom on and pushing one of Bull’s massive thighs back so he can line himself up and sink in.

Bull rumbles with satisfaction once Krem’s all the way in. “Shit, that’s good.” He grins at Krem, reaches down to squeeze Krem’s ass, pulling him even deeper. “Mmm. Come on, Krem - fuck me.” So Krem does.

It’s a hell of a power trip to have Bull beneath him, legs spread for him, letting Krem fuck him; all the more so when Krem does something to make him groan or swear. Krem wants to kiss him, stick his tongue in his mouth and be inside him in more ways than one, but he can’t reach his mouth - he settles for leaning down to lick over a nipple and bite hard at Bull’s chest.

Bull grunts loudly at that, and Krem can feel his cock jerk against his stomach.

He wants to be good at this. He wants to draw it out and make it last, fuck Bull hard and make him come from it, but the ridges at the base of the cock are doing their job, and it’s hard to stop himself from just shoving all the way in and grinding against Bull for his own pleasure.

“Shit,” he gasps, “Bull, is it good?” He can’t bring himself to care about how desperate he sounds.

“Fuck yeah,” Bull huffs, “fuck, you’re so good,” and Krem won’t admit it, but that’s exactly what he needed to hear. “Gonna make me come,” Bull says, and he wraps a hand around his cock, jerking himself off in time with Krem’s thrusts.

“Oh fuck,” Krem pants, “please, yes, do it,” and Bull throws his head back and shoots all over his own stomach and chest. Krem fucks him through it - or, he shoves deep and ruts against him, rubbing himself against the base of the cock, losing himself in how good it feels - until Bull says “Hey. Hey,” and Krem stills and looks up at him.

“Get up here,” Bull says, and he licks his lips in a way that makes it very clear what he means.

Krem pulls out of him as carefully as he can in the state that he’s in and tugs frantically at the slide buckles of the harness, loosening them just enough that he can slip out of it. “That’s it - come on, Krem, you look good enough to eat.”

Krem crawls over Bull’s body until he’s kneeling over Bull’s chest, and Bull tugs him the rest of the way with his hands on his ass, shifting until Krem’s straddling his face. Bull breathes in deep and lets out an appreciative growl. “Fuck, I love the way you smell.” 

Then his tongue is on Krem’s real dick, not teasing at all, quick, firm licks back and forth across the head until Krem is shaking, shoving himself down against Bull’s mouth, gasping “Bull, Bull, fuck, Bull.” It’s not long at all before he’s coming.

Bull takes advantage of the stillness after his orgasm to roll them over, so Krem’s sitting slumped against the headboard with Bull between his legs. “Which hole?”

Krem barely has it together enough to ask, “What?” and Bull repeats himself - “Which hole?”

“Fuck,” Krem groans, “uh. My cunt,” and Bull slides two thick fingers up into him.

“That was so fucking hot,” Bull mutters, curling his fingers perfectly, “so fucking hot, Krem, fuck, love having you inside me, made me come so hard,” and Krem can’t reply because he’s too focused on Bull’s fingers inside him, on how intense it is this soon after coming, on how he’s going to come again, quickly, because Bull knows all the right fucking ways to get him off -

Bull puts his mouth on Krem’s cock again, sucking this time, flicking his tongue against the head, and Krem moans “Maker have mercy,” and comes again, only a few minutes after his first. It feels so ludicrously good that it makes him laugh, hard. Bull pushes himself up on his elbows and looks at Krem curiously, and that just makes Krem laugh harder.

He’s still twitching with it, still feeling light little aftershocks, and he gasps “Oh Maker, I’m sorry, I don’t know why - oh fuck,” and dissolves into more hysterical laughter.

Bull, smiling bemusedly, says, “Come here,” and gathers Krem into his arms. “That good, huh?”

Krem nods, wiping at his eyes, still hiccuping with laughter. “Yeah,” Bull says, “it was pretty fucking good for me too.”

Bull holds him until Krem’s done laughing, and then a little longer. Finally, Krem stretches, humming. He feels so fucking good, lightheaded and bright, almost like he’s stoned. He kisses Bull’s jaw, then his mouth.

“I can’t believe you bought me a fucking three-in-one,” he says.

Bull smiles, kisses him back. “What, I can’t want to treat my best guy?”

“I didn’t say that. Mmm.” Bull is so unbelievably comfortable. Krem closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to move. “You want to stay the night?”

Bull chuckles. “Krem, it’s not even nine.”

“That’s not what I asked. We could watch something. Wait for you to be able to get it up again.”

Krem feels Bull shake with silent laughter. “If that’s what you want, sure.”

“Oh, it is.”

“You want to pick?”

“Nah. Kinda came my brains out. None left to decide on a movie.”

“ _Some Like It Hot_ it is, then.”

“Again?”

“It’s a classic, Krem.”

“Your mum’s a classic,” Krem mumbles, and then laughs at himself, still feeling sex-silly. 

“You’re really something,” Bull says. “You know that?” He sounds so unbearably fond that Krem manages to open his tired eyes. Bull’s looking right at him.

Krem doesn’t know what to say, suddenly aware of his heart beating hard in his chest. He clears his throat. “Yeah, yeah. Come on. Classic rom coms aren’t gonna watch themselves.”

He shuffles out from under Bull’s arm and manages to sit up. His new dick is lying on the corner of the bed, and he looks at it for a moment before deciding, fuck it, and pulling it back on.

He doesn’t have to look to know that Bull’s watching him, smiling.


End file.
